Nepenthe (Twilight)
nepenthe (n.) something that can make you forget grief or suffering ————— “I promise, as a physician, to do no harm...” and as she said the oath, her claws were crossed behind her back. '' ————— Amazing coding by Essence! '''intro' Nepenthe is TwilightWoF’s entry for Enigma’s Invisible Murderers Contest. Claws off! No editing or stealing. Most lowercase is intended. appearance haha you thought I was a Night/Sky hybrid just because of my colors well then that sucks for you ————— A flash of black passes by, darting into the shadows in the blink of an eye. Her small, yet elegant body that any dragon would be jealous of twists through the shadows, navigating the darkness as if it were her home. Her build is unique, neither NightWing nor SkyWing. At first glance, she might look like a Night/Sky hybrid, but no. She is half SilkWing. Her obsidian mainscales glint blood red in the slivers of light cast by the moon, mostly covered by a tattered, dark cloak. Her neatly folded SilkWing wings are a striking contrast to the rest of her body, as the pale white glimmers faintly. The pale dorsal sides are mottled with red, and a series of white streaks add to the turbulence of bloody color. As she adjusts her wings, you see the dark, jet-black undersides of them, with the slightest hint of ruby shining through the shadows. Tiny, silvery stars are speckled on the black, giving the illusion of hiding a miniscule galaxy under her wings. As she turns to the side, you can see the silver scales that line the sides of her slender body, matching the stars on her wings. Her claws are dark fuschia, mixed with red, and topped with a faint glow under her wrists, the trademark of a flamesilk. She cranes her long neck to check the surroundings, and you notice her horns are spotted with white specks. Gleaming ruby eyes shine from her face, and they are surrounded by a series of odd, white, eyeliner-like scales. Her antennae are tipped with white too, and match the morbid scales that appear like eyeliner. Her beautiful face is hidden under a translucent dark veil that hides her identity, yet allows her to see clearly. Behind her striking eyes lies a dark mind filled to the brim with anger and sadness, and seeping out of her scales like a treacherous aura of hatred. And yet, there seems to be something strangely...familiar about her, even though you’re sure you’ve never seen or met this hybrid. personality they say I’m like poisoned honey that gave me an idea ————— “Hello,” she says to you from behind the counter. Her voice is silky smooth, but you know better than to trust the Poison Merchant. This was your first time dealing with her, and she was the only source of veritable poisons for miles around. history love is such a fickle thing, dear that’s why only fools feel it ————— -Born to an animus NightWing mother and a dead father -Her mother killed her father because she went insane and said he ”wasn‘t good enough anymore” -He was a SilkWing who had been swept to Pyrrhia accidentally -His corpse was found by Burn and those are his wings in the weirdling tower -She always lived in fear of her mother -One day when she was 7 she ran away from home and went to JMA -Met Paroxysm there -The 2 ran away from there again after attending for 1/2 year -lived in an oasis town they founded for a while -happy life, many friends -one day her mother sent them a letter and said she was watching them and to be careful -the two got really scared -They stayed in the town though but after a year they got another message from her mom telling them to return to the NightWing village -they went and met up, but her mom disapproved of Paroxysm because she was an icewing -nepenthe pleaded her mother to help them have a dragonet -she agreed, but she said there would be a cost -nepenthe said she would do anything -they both had horrible nightmares that night about everything that could go wrong -nepenthe tried everything to help but nothing worked -the next day they went back to her mother and nepenthe yelled at her mom -her mom explained she would never hurt nepenthe because nepenthe was her daughter -nepenthe got mad and said she was hurt because paroxysm was -one night paroxysm was captured into an asylum due to her looks (read appearance for paroxysm) -the next week Paroxysm was supposed to meet up with nepenthes mom -nepenthe searched and searched but eventually paroxysm broke out just in time -they traveled to nepenthes mom the next day -she forced her mom to complete the promise and give them a dragonet -her mother enchanted an egg into paroxysm -the two went back to their village and lived for 2 weeks there -nepenthe realized that every time there was a full moon paroxysm would experience horrible pain at night -nepenthe went back with paroxysm (again) -nepenthe knocked her mother unconscious but in that moment her mother enchanted herself to not die -she threw her mother’s body into the ocean during a storm -she and paroxysm had an argument over her mother -paroxysm left for a walk but she never came back -nepenthe thought nothing of it until the next morning she found an enchanted note written in her mother’s handwriting -it read that after an argument Paroxysm would be cursed to wander lost and never return to Nepenthe -She mourned and searched for paroxysm everywhere but didn’t find her -she found a potion to take her sorrow away in her mothers cabinet and found out it always refilled -she drank it and she noticed that under the influence, she wasnt recognizable by other dragons -she went back to the oasis town after the effects wore off but brought it with her -she became a doctor -every doctor makes mistakes -she’s not rich but she wants money to fund an expedition across the world -sells the poisonous mistakes -she uses selling poisons as a way of making money but only when her appearance is under influence of the potion -she occasionally kills dragons with either poison or a dagger that was a gift from paroxysm to vent her feelings stats & abilities some say my tongue is like a deadly dagger honestly, my claws are more useful in killing ————— physical fighting skills (no weapons)- 7/10 physical fighting skills (with weapons)- 7.5/10 physical defense- 3/10 physical stamina- 3/10 physical speed- 6/10 physical agility- 7/10 overall smarts- 9/10 tricking others/lying- 9/10 friendly conversation- 2/10 (except for when it’s with Paroxysm) artistic skills- 1/10 concealing emotions- 10/10 ————— flamesilk control- 8/10 flamesilk power- 6/10 relationships I‘ll take your suffering and pain away and your soul along with it ————— paroxysm- Nepenthe is currently unaware of whether or not Paroxysm is alive. She is one of the dragons she has a soft spot for, and misses her greatly. She has done her best to get over the grief of losing Paroxysm and possibly her (animus-created) dragonet. Nepenthe hides all her emotions about Paroxysm from other dragons. stareater (mother)- Nepenthe absolutely despises her mother. Since a young age, she was neglected by her and eventually grew to learn she would never be loved from her. Stareater was a terrifying, intimidating figure in Nepenthe’s life until Nepenthe “killed” her by throwing her body into the ocean. zygaena (father)- Nepenthe doesn’t know anything about him, other than his warm claws and twinkling eyes. After that, all she remembers about him is his scream the night Steareater took him away from the Earth. trivia have you ever wondered what happens after death? time to find out '' ————— -her name is meant to reflect how secretly murdering others indirectly helps take her mind off her past -her name also reflects how she believes by peddling poison, she believes she is offering peace and relief from the pains of life for the dragons who would be killed with them -her colors are purposely stereotypical, don’t mention it -she’s stereotypical in appearance and tragic backstory because I wanted to try to develop a “stereotype” and make them a good OC -the potion she routinely takes doesn’t change her actual appearance; it only makes other dragons not recognize her -she used to be jealous of anyone close to Paroxysm -she’s good with her silk because she practiced in private as a dragonet in her spare time (which she had a lot of because her mother prevented her from socializing by insisting they were superior to everyone else) '''gallery' there are some dragons who are beautiful but stupid those deserve to die ————— 794B5471-8B5E-4E33-ADF1-68FCD00C2546.png|Caactushugger ref by Twi NepentheCloud.png|By Cloud Untitled22 20191008151103.png|By: User: lunathepurpledragon Category:Content (TwilightWOF) Category:NightWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Merchant)